


Get on like a House on Fire

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Contract Verse (A/B/O) [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Rivendell is a haven to all but one of its occupants.
Relationships: Glorfindel/Maeglin | Lómion
Series: Contract Verse (A/B/O) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578079
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Get on like a House on Fire

“I don’t want a surprise,” Maeglin snarled. “Unless it’s that the Contract is over and I can leave.”

Glorfindel sighed. “That’s not in my power-”

“Then go away.” He looked back down at the project in his hands, turning over the beaded necklace and scowling.

“I think you’ll like it-”

“You thought I’d like being kissed and all you got was a black eye.”

Glorfindel his hands up in the air. “I’ve had my mouth on a lot more than just your lips-”

“Only when I’m in Heat!”

Glorfindel sat beside him, ignoring the way Maeglin pulled away. “It is Elrond’s belief that you’re depressed and that it is my duty as your Contract Holder to cheer you.”

“Wonderful,” Maeglin said dryly. “Has he prescribed a thorough fucking? Because I’m more than willing to bite off your-”

“No!” Glorfindel grabbed his hand. “It is something I am very certain you will like.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then I’ll find you something else!” Glorfindel shook his head. “Maeglin, just for once, will you shut up and do something because I said please?”

Maeglin sighed and sat down the necklace he’d been working on, finally looking up at Glorfindel with a scowl. “Will you leave me alone if I come with you?”

“In a heartbeat.”

Maeglin pushed himself to his feet, giving a sharp nod. “Lead on.”

Glorfindel led him out the back door of their residence, ducking through the private garden that Maeglin had only visited a handful of times. They went through a small gate, then down a short path.

Glorfindel stopped abruptly and Maeglin nearly ran into him. “Here it is,” the warrior said cheerfully.

“A shed,” Maeglin asked.

“I know it doesn’t look like much,” Glorfindel said, seeming apologetic. “It’s an abandoned house, but I thought you might enjoy fixing it up-”

“For what purpose?”

“To live in.”

Maeglin froze. “I can stay here? I thought-” he cut himself off with a swallow.

“Thought what?” When he didn’t reply, Glorfindel said, “Maeglin you’re not my prisoner. I’m not here to punish you or make you miserable.”

Maeglin ignored him, stepping closer to the dilapidated old house. “I can stay?” he said again, his eyes beginning to gleam.

“Yes,” Glorfindel said patiently. “You’re only a few steps away if you need me, so it should be perfectly safe.”

“I wouldn’t call it safe,” the smith mused. “The walls look as though they’re going to fall in-”

“Whatever you need to fix it, let me know and I’ll find it,” Glorfindel promised. “Elrond said he’s glad to see this place get some use, finally.” He frowned. “I believe it used to belong to a smith, the forge may still-”

But Maeglin was already gone, rushing into what remained of the house in search of the forge. Glorfindel hurried after him, albeit with more care, worried the roof might collapse in at any moment.

He found the smith in the old forge, disappointment wrought on his face. “There’s nothing left,” he said softly.

“That should be easy to rectify,” Glorfindel promised. “I’ll see what I can find.”

Maeglin stopped, turning to give him a curious look. “Why?”

“Why?” Glorfindel repeated.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because I’m not going to watch you waste away. I’ve put too much effort into you for that.”

Maeglin frowned. “What will I owe you?” he asked slowly.

“Owe me?”

Maeglin stepped closer, his hand resting on Glorfindel’s crotch. “I’ll do anything,” he said softly, although he refused to meet Glorfindel’s eyes. “I want this. A lot.”

Glorfindel pulled his hand away with a wince. “You don’t owe me a thing. You don’t owe Elrond either. You don’t owe anyone a damn thing, do you understand?”

“No.”

Glorfindel sighed. “Has anyone ever given you anything merely for the sake of giving it?”

Maeglin evaded the question, instead saying, “This is a rather large gift.”

“It’s an abandoned house that needs a lot of work. You’ll be doing the valley a favor by fixing it,” he said patiently. “And you’re a talented smith. We may be at peace, but we can put that to use.”

Maeglin looked around the empty room again, his eyes running over all the places tools had once been. “I’ll make a list,” he said after a moment.

“I do have one request.”

Maeglin’s shoulders sagged. “Yes?”

“Until we’re certain the roof won’t fall in, please let me come with you, or, at the very least, tell me when you’re coming out here.”

“I can do that.”

Glorfindel smiled. “It’s settled then.”


End file.
